Talk:Werewolf/@comment-24.121.185.163-20150815070239
So I had a "fun" encounter with a werewolf... I was a sea away from home, a content with two small towns fairly close together, and an ample supply of hardened clay. After a few long trips, hauling clay across the ocean with nothing but a row-boat, I decided enough was enough. I set off on a quest to find a baby elephant so I could travel easily from my clay mine, to the sea and back. After two days of searching, and only finding elephants who were much too old to be trained, I set off into unknown territory The new area seemed quite promising; I had come across a flock of sheep! Now, that might seem a bit mundane, but, I hadn't seen a singe sheep since the first night I'd set off on my adventure, and I desperately needed wool. That's when I saw it. Watching the flock of sheep with ample curiosity was a baby tiger! I was so excited finding it just sitting there! Sadly, I hadn't a medallion on me, so I ran back to the nearest town, where I had set up camp for the past few nights. At once, I dratted into the first cave I saw in search for gold. As I was mining away, I had the painful realisation that I didn't have any iron tools with me as all, after all, I was only prepared to find a baby elephant and merely packed a lead, some sugar clumps, and a harness for when the animal would become fully grown. Despite that, I told myself I would get 6 dozen pieces of iron ore before returning to the surface. When I was ready to return to town, the sun had already set, and had been night for quite a while by the looks of it. The town was right in front of me, and the coast seemed clear, so I put my legs to use and ran. By the time I saw it, it was too late. The werewolf was already upon me, clawing at my body. I kept running, turning left left on the street up to the blacksmith's, where I was allowed to board in exchange for providing renovations. So far, my only renovation was to provide an iron door. As I got to the door, so did the werewolf. Frantically managing to operate the door, I managed to halfway though before the beast pulled me back out and continued to ravage my flesh. I drew my stone sword, the only weapon I had left after breaking an iron one in the past day, and began fighting back. After a few good smacks with my crudely built weapon, I realised my efforts were futile. I smacked him a few more times, just for good precaution, and once he was far enough away from me, I bolted back to the door. I saw his his monstrous, hairy hand reaching for me, but I was safe. I had just barely managed to get inside and watch the door slam in the beast's face. Once I calmed down, I had a full dinner of freshly cooked fish while I waited for my iron to smelt. I learned my lesson. I was feeling rather proud of myself after smithing some iron picks and a couple of iron swords. "Why, I should replace the blacksmith, I AM living here after all." I thought to myself, as I watched the moon moving down the horizon. I was feeling so proud of my new pickaxes, that I wanted to get back to the mine as soon as humanly possible. With the sun coming up fairly soon, I figured that early was as good a time as ever, and after peering out of all my windows, and seeing or hearing no sign of the werewolf, I did. Half-way out, I realised how big of a mistake that really was. The werewolf had been waiting for me, discreetly out of view from any windows. I started running the only way I could, forwards towards the mine. Out of nowhere, I was struck by an arrow. Werewolf on my right, and skeleton on my left, I found myself cornered against a tree. The only thing left to do now was to fight for the sliver of life I had left. Without thinking, I began smacking the creatures with was I was holding, my iron pickaxe. Then, blacking out (crashing), I was certain it over; I had died. After regaining conciousness, and finding the strength within myself to open my eyes, I found myself still standing underneath the tree, bones, and an iron hoe and shovel at my feet. I was confused... Was this a dream? Had I thrown some of my tools before blacking out? If so, where did the werewolf go, did he give up, thinking I was dead? I cautiously retrieved the items, curtain the beast would pop out at me any moment now. With nothing in site--I made extra sure this time--, and the sun finally up, I re-examined the tools I just picked up, perplexed how I even managed to throw them. Then it hit me, I never brought an iron shovel with me, and certainly not any sort of hoe. Had I done it? Had I really killed the beast that had plagued my night? All the signs pointed to yes. ------- tl;rd: I antecedently killed a werewolf and crashed